in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Robot Genie-us
A Story created by Redfork2000 and CITRONtanker. After losing yet another battle to Red Fork, Bright Spark sees a battle between Shantae and Risky Boots. He then comes up with a plan to use the half-genie to destroy Red Fork once and for all. Cast * Red Fork * Shantae * Bright Spark * Risky Boots Story It's early in the morning in Echo Creek. Everyone in Echo Creek is doing their usual activities. And for Red Fork, that means to foil yet another of Bright Spark's plans. He chases Bright Spark, who is riding a large tank-like machine that has a huge hammer as a weapon. * Red Fork: You can run, but you can't escape! * Bright Spark: Just wait and see what my Spark Hammer can do! Bright Spark's Spark Hammer tries to smash Red Fork with the hammer, but Red Fork moves from side to side fast enough to avoid the hammer. He then rams straight into the machine, weakening it. * Bright Spark: Whoa! No way! I can't believe this! * Red Fork: You're going down, Bright Spark! * Bright Spark: You're not going to get away with this! The Spark Hammer now shoots a couple of missiles, but again, Red Fork manages to dodge them perfectly, before hitting the machine again with a ramming attack. Now there's smoke coming out of the machine. Bright Spark panics, as he's about to lose again. * Bright Spark: No! I won't give up! All systems, full power! Bright Spark's machine starts moving faster, and the hammer moves faster as well. * Red Fork: Whoa! (dodges the hammer and some missiles) Not bad, not bad at all. Red Fork jumps, and crashing into the machine again, Red Fork destroys it. The machine falls apart, and Bright Spark is left sitting in a pile of metal scrap. * Red Fork: Heh, nice try Bright Spark! But you know you can't win! * Bright Spark: You'll pay for this! Bright Spark uses his Spark-o-Matic to fly away from the scene, furious at Red Fork for destroying yet another of his machines. * Red Fork: All in a day of work. I might as well go to Red Spoon's restaurant. It's breakfast time! Red Fork runs to Red Spoon's restaurant to get some breakfast. Meanwhile, Bright Spark is flying in his Spark-o-Matic, frustrated that Red Fork has stopped his plans yet again. * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! There's got to be someway to defeat that fat red unicorn! Bright Spark then gets a call from Twi-bot. * Bright Spark: What do you want, Twi-bot? * Twi-bot: I just needed to inform you that we're running low on materials. Do you think you can go buy some more materials for machines before you return from your defeat? * Bright Spark: Wait, how'd you know I was defeated yet again? * Twi-bot: It's just common sense. Like knowing that Tuesday comes after Monday. * Bright Spark: Whatever... I'll go get those materials. But you'd better have my breakfast ready by the time I return! * Twi-bot: Affirmative. Bright Spark then decides to take a different route than usual, in order to buy some materials in another city. On his way, he passes near Scuttle Town. As he's heading towards the store to buy materials, his attention is caught by a battle that is taking place in the city. The battle is between arch-enemies Shantae and Risky Boots. Admittedly, battles like this occur about once a week, but such is life for a guardian genie and a less than successful pirate. * Risky: Give up, you pest! You can't defeat me! Risky fires cannonballs out of her handheld cannon, which Shantae nimbly dodges. * Shantae: Don't you get it, Risky? You'll never win! Shantae then transforms into her elephant form, and rams into Risky, sending her flying into a building. Risky then rebounds off of it, and dives at Shantae with her scimitar. Refusing to let her guard down, Shantae changes back and meets that attack with her ponytail, and with enough force, disarms Risky. She then whips her multiple times to finish her off. After falling to the ground, Risky slowly gets up, walking away. * Risky: You just wait, you half-genie brat! Next time, I'll- I'LL- * Shantae: Lose again? * Risky: Wha- SILENCE! I'll be back, soon enough! She then bolts away, heading back to her pirate ship. * Shantae: Man, Risky really needs to get a hobby... Oh well! Besides, it's good training for me! After seeing that battle, Bright Spark begins to think about what he has seen. * Bright Spark: Wow... that genie is powerful. If only she were a villain, I could use her to take out Red Fork! (stops for a moment, and then smiles) Who says she has to be a villain to help me? As long as I can frame Red Fork to be a villain that's threatening the genie's town, she'll take care of Red Fork for me! I'm a genius! Bright Spark starts doing his trademark evil laugh. Once he's done, he comes out of his Spark-o-Matic, and heads towards Shantae, pretending to be worried about something. * Bright Spark: Help! He's coming! Hearing a cry for help, Shantae turns to Bright Spark. * Shantae: Who's coming? And who are you? * Bright Spark: (pretends to be exhausted and scared) I... I'm Bright Spark! And the one who's coming is Red Fork! He's a powerful unicorn who is going to come and destroy this town! * Shantae: (Shocked) A unicorn, coming to destroy Scuttle Town?! Not on my watch! * Bright Spark: That's why I came to warn you. He's a powerful unicorn. Back at home, he always destroys my stuff. He's almost unstoppable. But I think we'll have a chance to stop him with you here! * Shantae: You bet! No evildoer will ever take me down! Where did you see him last? * Bright Spark: He was in Echo Creek. That's where he and I live. Oh, by the way, he's red, has blue hair, and is pretty large and fat. * Shantae: Echo Creek. Got it. I'll make haste for there right away! I'll make sure that unicorn gets what he deserves! Shantae then runs off to try and find the town. Once Shantae has left, Bright Spark smiles. * Bright Spark: This is much easier than I expected. With both Red Fork and that genie out of the way, I'll be able to do anything I want! I'll take over any city I want! In fact, I might as well start here. (evil laugh) Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, Red Fork is walking through the park, not doing anything special for now. * Red Fork: Things look pretty peaceful around here now. Looks like it'll be a villainless day from here on. Shantae arrives at Echo Creek, and she soon notices that in the park there's a large and fat red unicorn, very similar to Bright Spark's description. * Shantae: That must be him! Shantae approaches slowly, and with caution. * Shantae: Excuse me sir! * Red Fork: Hello there! Are you new in town? Shantae notices the details Bright Spark told her- the red skin, the blue hair, and, er... well, not '''that '''fat. * Shantae: Would you mind if I ask you a couple of questions? * Red Fork: Not at all. What would you like to know? * Shantae: I've heard an- anonymous tip about you... what are you planning on doing today? * Red Fork: Well... I'm not actually sure. I might go to my cousin's restaurant to get some lunch, and possibly destroy some of Bright Spark's machines if he shows up. You know, the usual. That line did it for Shantae- destroying Bright Spark's machines? This was who she was looking for! * Shantae: Oh no you're not! You won't be destroying anything anymore! * Red Fork: What? What are you talking about? * Shantae: I received a tip from someone that you were destroying his belongings! * Red Fork: Oh really? And can I know who told you that? * Shantae: His name was Bright Spark! And he told me you were dangerous! And I cannot allow you to cause chaos in my town! * Red Fork: Bright Spark? Don't tell me you believed that guy. He's a liar. He probably just tried to get me into trouble. * Shantae: I've never had anyone approaching me to waste their time. And he seemed very concerned! As this town's guardian genie, I have to take action! * Red Fork: Hey, I don't want to fight you. Trust me, he lied to you. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by CITRONtanker